


Afraid of the dark

by inthelittlegenny



Series: Camp Camp Blind!David AU [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind David AU, Fluff, adoption au, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: I had this idea just after posting the previous Blind!AU fic, and had to create a short story as soon as possible! Also, with no relevance to the story, I spotted a typo: changing dark to dank. That was too funny.Anyway, Thank you for reading and Enjoy!





	Afraid of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea just after posting the previous Blind!AU fic, and had to create a short story as soon as possible! Also, with no relevance to the story, I spotted a typo: changing dark to dank. That was too funny.
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

It’s 3am, and Max is still awake. He’s relentlessly trying to get some sleep, even just 20 minutes. He hates to admit it, he knows it’s stupid and childish; but he’s terrified of the dark. It triggers terrible memories of his parents, of his previous life, and he tries to reason with himself but every attempt is futile.

He’s tried sleeping with the door open, but that makes him feel uncomfortable. He’s also attempted to sleep with his light on, but then it’s too bright. So, as a last effort, he trudges down the hallway to David’s room. He goes to knock on the door, pausing with his hand, but realises if David’s asleep, it’ll be easier to sneak into his bed.

The door creaks slowly, and Max pushes it close, gently, behind him. He sees David lying in his bed, and for some reason, sighs in relief. He slips under the covers, facing David, and yet again, tries to sleep.

“Max? Is everything okay?” David whispers, moving his hand to find Max’s own.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Max replies, “It’s too dark.”

David can’t help himself but let out a chuckle at Max’s comment.

“Hey asshole! I can’t help it!” Max raises his voice slightly, but still not really talking above a murmur.

“No buddy, sorry. It’s just, obviously, I live my life in the dark.” David laughs, and raises his hand to Max’s cheek, and gently rubs it reassuringly. There’s a pause in the conversation, letting the words settle.

“How do you manage?” Max asks after a moment, “I could never live like that.”

“Well, Max, just as you’ve done now. Even though the dark can be scary, and it may seem like you’re all alone. You just have to remember, there’s always someone there to help and protect you. You came to find me, and I’ve got you to help me. That’s why we’re such a good team.” David answers truthfully.

Max finds comfort hearing this, and buries his smiling face in David’s chest.

“Thanks… Dad,” Max mutters, yawning then finally going to sleep.

“It’s alright Max, I’m happy to help.”


End file.
